Godzilla X Gamera
Godzilla X Gamera X Gyaos (ゴジラ対ガメラ対ギャオス:ジャイアントモンスター戦争 Gojira tai Gamera tai Gyaosu: Jaiantomonsutā Sensō, "Godzilla x Gamera x Gyaos: Giant Monster War"), also known as GXGXG, is a sci-fi kaiju film directed by Shusuke Kaneko and written by Kaneko, Kazunori Itō, Keiichi Hasegawa, and Masahiro Yokotani. The film is a sequel to both Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris and Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Timeline November 1954 - The events of the original Godzilla. Godzilla, a giant 50 meter kaiju created by the radioactivity from an H-bomb test, attacked Japan and completely destroyed the country's capital city of Tokyo. The beast was finally killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a device invented by Daisuke Serizawa. The doctor, however, sacrificed himself and died with the King of the Monsters in order to insure that his device would never be used again. April 1955 - Anguirus was first sighted in Osaka, battling another monster dubbed "Gigantis". Anguirus eventually kills his opponent and escapes from Japan. However, the Guardian Monster was eventually cornered on an iceberg and buried in an avalanche caused by Japan's Self-Defense Forces. October 1958 - The events of Varan. A monster dubbed Varan was discovered and nearly taken captive, but soon escapes, never to be seen again for a long time. August 1960 - The events of Frankenstein vs. Baragon. A savage boy killed and ate dogs and rabbits in the streets of Hiroshima. The boy grew into the Frankenstein Monster. After growing to a gigantic stature, the giant boy fought the dinosaur monster Baragon, whom he defeated. Frankenstein then fell into a fissure and is presumed dead. July 1961 - The events of Mothra. Two small fairies called the Shobijin are discovered on the irradiated Infant Island, and are stolen. Their monster god Mothra hatches and crawls to Tokyo to save them. The giant larva then builds a cocoon and transforms into it's adult form. It then finally locates her small priestesses and takes them back to Infant Island. March 1995 - The events of Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. July 1996 - The events of Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. November 1997 - An expedition headed deep into a cave, where they discovered a giant skeleton with a gem in its skull. The expedition force went mad, and tried to kill each other, with the survivors taking the gem to the surface. This gem quickly hatched into Barugon, and he then attacked the JSDF with his icy breath. When warships came to attack him, he retaliated using his famous rainbow ray. Gamera, after learning from Asagi of Barugon's assault, came to fight. Gamera broke Barugon's tail using his fireballs. It was discovered that the Barugon has a weakness to water when he tried to escape after being thrown into Tokyo Bay. He froze Gamera, and went about freezing Tokyo. Eventually, Gamera thawed out, and the two fought on an iceberg made by Barugon. Although Gamera was gravely wounded during the battle, Barugon was blown off the iceberg by Gamera's fireballs and sinks into the sea. May 1998 - The events of Roland Emmerich's GODZILLA. A monster created by a nuclear test in French Polynesia arrived in New York City. There, the monster, originally dubbed "GINO" ('G'odzilla 'I'n 'N'ame 'O'nly) and later "Zilla", laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden. The creatures soon hatched and attemptted to escape, but were killed when the building was bombed. Godzilla then emerged and attacked in revenge, but was lured to the Brooklyn Bridge, where he was entangled in the suspension cables and killed by three F-18 Hornets. However, one egg survived the bombing and soon hatched into another Zilla. March 1999 - The events of Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris. July 2000 - After 45 years of internment, Anguirus broke free from his glacial prison and fled. Meanwhile, a giant space rock was discovered on the bottom of the sea, and was lifted to the surface. The rock was actually a giant spacecraft which contained an alien creature that has, over millions of years, lost its physical body. The creature copied genetic information from Anguirus and mutated into Orga, a monster with the same regenerative capabilities as the Guardian Monster of the Sea himself. After an epic battle, Anguirus succeeds in destroying Orga once and for all. November 2001 - Varan was seen again, 43 years after its first sighting. Meanwhile, a prehistoric race of insects called the Meganulon metamorphosed into giant dragonflies called Meganula, which siphoned energy from Varan. They then injected the energy into the Meganula queen, giving rise to the monster Megaguirus. The Queen of the Insects and the Guardian Monster of the Sky battle in Tokyo, and after an epic bout, Varan kills his opponent. November 2002 - The events of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. 48 years after its previous attack, Godzilla returned and attacked Japan. However, the demonic monster was forced to contend with three Guardian Monsters of Yamato: Baragon, Mothra, and Ghidorah. After dispatching all three of the Guardian Monsters, Godzilla was eventually destroyed when his Atomic Ray failed to discharge and blew up the monster's body. Unfortunately, the creature's heart survived and continued to beat, foreshadowing its possible return. March 2003 - A lone Gyaos soon evolved into Ultra Gyaos. July 2004 - November 2005 - March 2007 - July 2008 - November 2009 - March 2011 - July 2012 - November 2013 - March 2015 - July 2016 - November 2017 - March 2019 - Plot After Gamera seemingly ridded the world of the Gyaos at the cliffhanger of Gamera 3, a lone specimen would escape/flee to an unknown island, to grow and evolve into something far stronger than before. Barugon and Jiger would the first evil Kaiju to appear and attack, in Odaiba. Gamera, Varan and Anguirus would awaken in response to this new attack. Zilla Junior would arrive just then, having travelled from New York City through Mexico to Japan to help Gamera battle against Barugon and Jiger. Baragon and Mothra would be reborn, but while Ghidorah regenerates, a colony of microscopic Precambrian crustaceans would enter his body and eventually take control of such. Godzilla would this time be possessed a different single familiar spirit, one that would be revealed later on. At first, when Godzilla and Gamera meet for the first time, they mistake each other for a threat and eventually fight. Viras, Guiron and Zigra would appear, but Varan, Anguirus, Baragon and Mothra then engage in. When Ghidorah finally returns, he's longer a Guardian Monster, as he suddenly reek even more havoc than even Gyaos and Godzilla ever did before, and is somehow absorbing all nearby oxygen. The last Gyaos would reappear, in a form more powerful than Super or Hyper Gyaos, a form known as Ultra Gyaos. Afterwards, Godzilla and Gamera would choose to set their differences aside and team up, not only with each other but also with the other Guardians, to battle against the real threats. The final battle would take place in Shikoku, between Godzilla, Gamera, Varan, Anguirus, Baragon, Mothra, and Zilla Junior, against Possessed Ghidorah, Barugon, Ultra Gyaos, Viras, Guiron, Jiger, and Zigra. Jiger would be the first to be defeated, as Mothra distracts and blinds it, Anguirus would crush and impale Jiger in his "spike ball form". Next to be defeated is Barugon, as he nearly strangles and freezes Baragon with his tongue. Zilla Junior would cut the tongue in half, as Varan would stab the giant reptile in the head. Guiron would his blade stuck in the cliff before ending up decapitated by Godzilla atomic fire breath. Viras and Zigra would both get blazed alive by Zilla Junior. Godzilla would slay Ultra Gyaos by firing his atomic breath into the giant bat's mouth a la Gareth Edwards 2014 reboot. Godzilla, Gamera and Zilla Junior would unite their breaths of fire at the still possessed Ghidorah and eventually destroy him, or so they think. As Ghidorah's flesh gets peeled and burnt away, the crustaceans would fuse together to take on a new form, Destoroyah... Destoroyah would reveal his intent on absorbing all the oxygen left on Earth to survive and become even more stronger. As he already became too powerful even for all seven Guardians, Godzilla and Gamera would choose to sacrifice themselves to defeat him, by combining their spirits and imploding their bodies. They succeed, as Destoroyah ends up turning into a statue of solid oxygen that evenutally crumbles and disintregrates, restoring the air to Earth. In a surprise twist, not only would Gamera's spirit still live on, but also the spirit that brought Godzilla back this time, revealed to be Dr. Serizawa, who turnt out to be bent on destroying what he unintentionally created (Destoroyah) with his Oxygen Destroyer. Because he did just that in the form of the monster he once killed with that very same device, his soul's finally at rest as he ascends to Heaven at last. In the end, the victorious surving Kaiju; Varan, Anguirus, Baragon, Mothra and Zilla Junior bid farewell to the saluting humans as they travel to the ocean and the horizon. And just when we think that Godzilla and Gamera are really gone for good, two large different eggs wash ashore. Hinting that maybe, just maybe, they'll return... Kaiju Heroic Kaiju * Godzilla * Gamera * Varan * Anguirus * Baragon * Mothra * Zilla Junior Evil Kaiju * Ultra Gyaos * Barugon * Viras * Guiron * Jiger * Zigra * King Ghidorah * Destoroyah